Yamabuki Inori
Yamabuki Inori, also called "Buki" by her friend Momozono Love, is a 14-year-old schoolgirl at Christian Private White Clover Academy. She is an animal lover, aspiring to be a veterinarian. Her Pickrun, the Kirun, is yellow and has horns on its head, and her alter ego is . Inori may look calm and quiet, but actually suffers from low self-esteem. In order to improve herself, she joins the dancing group with Love and Miki, which is called "Clover". She sometimes lacks common sense and just goes with whatever situation she finds herself in. She is also very formal, and has good grades at school. History Love asks Inori to join her and Miki to form a dancing team, but Inori, too shy, backs down. She gets a job taking care of a boy's dog, named Lucky. Unknown to her, Eas turns the dog to a Nakewameke, and by the time she starts to look for the dog, Cure Peach and Cure Berry are fighting the transformed dog. Inori begs Lucky to stop, but the dog does not listen at first. It takes some coaxing, but the dog stops eventually until pushed by Eas. Seeing its master in danger, the Kirun goes into Inori's cellphone, turning it to a Linkrun. This gives her the ability to become Cure Pine and she stops the dog with Healing Prayer, purifying it. Inori likes animals, but ferrets scare her. When Soular's slot machine Nakewameke runs loose, Inori and Tarte swap bodies. The two get an experience of what it is like to be the opposite species. After the Nakewameke is defeated, the two are back in their proper bodies, and her fears are eased. Due in small part to Tarte's video game playing last night, Chiffon falls ill. Inori decides to nurse her back to health, but runs into the complication of Chiffon's baby talk. When the remaining two girls are being attacked, Inori decides to save them. Chiffon summons the Kirun, and Cure Pine activates it's power during the fight, receiving the Pine Flute. She uses Healing Prayer Fresh to purify Soular's game system Nakewameke. After Love finds out Setsuna is Eas, they go to visit Love in her house. Inori tries to talk Miki out of speaking harshly to Love to get her to fight Setsuna, but they have to find her once Love runs out of her room. She is present for Cure Peach's fight with Eas, and Setsuna's rebirth as Cure Passion. Days later, a tower Nakewameke attacks the city, getting Inori's attention. She transforms to Cure Pine and meets Berry along the way, both help Peach deflect a missile heading for Cure Passion. The three welcome Cure Passion to the team after Westar retreats. After practicing for a dance that involves four members of a team by a resort, Inori asks her two friends to go on ahead to a barbecue dinner Miyuki offered. She finds Setsuna in her room and tells her of how she was initially too shy to dance. She convinces Setsuna to join Clover, and helps her through basic dance routines to show how much fun dancing is. Cure Pine and Cure Passion later work together to defeat an inner tube Nakewameke summoned by Westar. Relationships In the beginning, she has a grand fear for ferrets, and thus refuses to be close to Tarte. However, after being in Tarte's body through the tenth episode, she comes through this fear, and they are now in very good terms. Because of her love for animals and aspiration to become a veterinarian, she is very gentle and kind to everyone she meets, and is therefore liked by many. Inori feels the most inspired by her father, and possibly wants to follow in his footsteps. Cure Pine "The yellow heart is the symbol of prayers. Freshly-harvested fresh, Cure Pine!" イェローのハートは祈里の印。とれたてフレッシュ、キュアパイン！ "Iero no haato wa inori no shirushi. Toretate Furesshu, Kyuapain!" first appeared when Inori's wish to help a dog named Lucky, who was being possessed by a Nakewameke, from being hurt by Cure Peach and Cure Berry. Cure Pine's hair brightens to rusty blond when transformed, and her confidence raises drastically. Cure Pine is also noticeable cheerful, smiling every time she transforms or does her attack.Her theme color is yellow and her suit symbol is the diamond. Cure Pine's attack is called Healing Prayer, and is upgraded to Healing Prayer Fresh when she gets the Pine Flute. In the spin-off movie, she, Cure Peach and Cure Berry combine their normal attacks, which they call Triple Fresh. Later than half-through the season, Pretty Cure use the power of the Clover Box to use the group attack Lucky Clover Grand Finale, in which Cure Pine transfers her powers into the Prayer Leaf. Cure Angel "The white heart is the heart of everyone! Freshly-flapping fresh, Cure Angel!" ホワイトハートはみんなの心。羽ばたけフレッシュ、キュアエンジェル！ "Howaito haato wa minna no kokoro! Hanebatake Furesshu, Kyuaenjeru!" is a second Cure form Pretty Cure gains in the series thanks to the people of Labyrinth. When transforming, the four-leaf clover brooch acquires a fifth white leaf, representing the final transformation. Cure Angel's clothes resemble Cure Pine's, but has longer skirt, as well as wings. Her small cute wings allow her to sqeeze into tight and narrow places while flying. In this Cure form, Cure Angel is capable of flying in fast speed, and has a powered up strength. Together with everyone else, she can use the attacks Loving True Heart and Loving True Heart Fresh. Cure Rainbow Pine is an upgrade Cure Pine gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Cure Angel in the season's finale, except with a pair of small, golden wings instead of white ones. Etymology :' translates to mountain, and translates to blow; breathe; puff.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC The word yamabuki also refers to a kind of yellow flower known as Japanese Kerria (Kerria japonica), obviously referring to her theme color of yellow. Japanese Kerria (Kerria japonica) Selecting Shrubs for Your Home - Univesity of Illinois Extension : translates to pray; wish, referring to her role as the Cure or Symbol of Prayers, and to her attack Healing Prayer. translates to village by itself but in this case is only used to make the connection to the word for prayer, .Jim Breen's WWWJDIC Trivia *For a while, Inori was terrified of ferrets. *Inori and Cure Pine's hairstyles are more alike each other than the others, and thus Inori's hair is the one who goes through the least changes. *Coincidentally, Inori's personality is closest to Yukishiro Honoka than any of the other characters in Fresh Pretty Cure!, though their looks are completely different. *Despite Cure Pine's outfit being similar to the rest, it still appears more fluffy and different than the rest of the team, similar to Cure Lemonade *She is the first cure who jumps in her pose after transformation(exept Cure Angel) Gallery Inori.png|TV Asahi-image of Inori and Cure Pine AngelPine.jpg|Cure Pine i Angel form Cure Pine.JPG|Cure Pine profile for Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2 Cure Pine 2.JPG|Toei Animation's image of Cure Pine Cure Pine 3.JPG|Cure Pine after transforming 5xcg56dfh6.jpg|Cure Pine profile for Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 buki.jpg|Inori in the first eyecatch Cure Pine Finishing Move.png|Cure Pine's finishing pose Fresh Pretty Cure Group Finish.png|Cure Pine, Cure Peach, Cure Passion, and Cure Berry's group finishing pose Cure Pine Angel Finishing Pose.png|Cure Berry, Cure Passion, Cure Peach, and Cure Pine's finishing pose after transforming into Cure Angels Cure Angels Finishing Pose.png|Cure Pine's finishing pose after transforming into a Cure Angel ﻿ References